


A Problem

by LadyStoic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Lust, Masturbation, NSFW, Naughtiness, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoic/pseuds/LadyStoic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole needs help for once. Oh and this little amazing video, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-HIiYq5tA8<br/>The chuckle makes me swoon (@ 0:44)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few other stories, The Talk by fizzfooz and Let Me Help by fightingdreamr.  
> This is my first fic. I decided to write this after realizing that there are so few Cole/inquisitor fics out there!  
> Also, Cole in his more human form.  
> Please comment and let me know if Cole is in character and if you enjoyed it! Don't be shy.
> 
> EDIT 1/23/15: I changed her name because I realized it was the same name as the inquisitor from The Woods by despommes. Which is another great fic, btw ;D
> 
> EDIT 2/15/15 Cole seemed a little OOC so I changed a few things.

I rubbed my temples and sighed as I ascended the stairs to my room. _‘I can’t believe all the crap paper work Josephine has given me in the past few days’_. As I got to the top I noticed my door was slightly open and immediately thought the worst. I grabbed the dagger hidden in my boot and peaked through the opening in the door, then slowly slid it open. The scene I gazed upon would have made me laugh if not for the exhaustion soaking my limbs.

Blankets were thrown haphazardly across the room and clothes were strewn everywhere. Cole mumbled frantically to himself as he paced between the piles, a pillow clutched to his stomach. “Why... it hurts. Always wanting, waiting,” his hat tilted to cover his face.

Cole was clearly in distress. I was about to enter the room until he moved the pillow to look down and I saw what he had been hiding.

‘Oh my…’ a silent blush began to form until it covered my face and reached the pointed tips of my ears. Cole had a boner! I had no idea what to do as my mind raced and my face grew hot. I always thought of Cole as handsome in his own way but always stopped myself from acting on any such feelings because of his spirity-ness and innocence. Now that he had become more human I let myself day dream more often than I should. I shamelessly watched his form as he paced; tall and lanky with sculpted arms from throwing and wielding daggers. I pictured running my hands down his chest, stomach, stopping to caress protruding hip bones. He would moan and whimper at the attention I was paying to the sensitive areas around his groin...

_“Skin on skin. Bodies moving as one. Taking him into my mouth. Panting, perfect, precious. Blue eyes staring deep, mesmerizing…”_

I gulped as Cole’s steely gaze turned to where I stood like a creep in the doorway. (Crap, of course he would know I was here… especially with those thoughts practically screaming at him). His voice interrupted my mental tirade.

“Gwendelyn...” He whispered. It seemed to slice right through me and I shivered, his blue eyes conveyed a look I’ve never seen before.

“Um... yes?” My face grew hotter still as I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. He hastily covered himself with the pillow again and quickly sat on the bed, head down in what seemed like embarrassment.

“It hurts.” The confusion and helplessness was evident in his tone and I walked to the bed to sit next to him. I was lost for words. I thought boners were supposed to feel good?

“Boner?” I jolted upright out of my slouch and coughed at his question.

“Yes Cole, that is what’s under the pillow you have there…” I pointed. Tactless. What else could I do?

“I don’t understand. It won’t go away and it hurts.”

“Have you gone to the bathroom lately?”

“Yes”

Well that could only mean one other thing... Oh boy, naturally in a situation like this (ehem, in my dreams), the scene plays out how you’d imagine it would. ‘Helping’ Cole with his ‘problem’ and satisfying the lust I felt towards him. Now that it was actually happening I was speechless and frozen. Of course.

“You can help?” The hope and excitement in his eyes burned me. Damn...

“Cole… Why did you come to me? Couldn’t you have gone to Solas? Iron Bull? Hell, even Varric?”

“I went to Iron Bull. He laughed and said you would know what to do.” My face blanched at the end of his sentence. Bull. I am going to kill you. Were my feelings for Cole really that obvious?

“Oh.” I responded intelligently.

“Bull said you could help. I help people with hurt but now it’s your turn. You like helping other people. You do it all the time,” he turned to me with those piercing blue orbs.

I hesitated, “Cole, I don’t think I should…”

He interrupted, frustrated, “I only want _your_ help,” and continued to fidget beside me on the bed, embarrassed.

I shuddered at the implications and dirty thoughts that ran through my mind at his innocent statement. Clearly he’d seen Iron Bull with the women he’s taken home after a night at the tavern? I snorted gracefully, I’m pretty sure he’d seen Dorian or Cullen wanking one off in the middle of the night, right?!

I blushed furiously at the thought of Cullen doing anything naughty. Jeez why was I such a horn dog?! If my mind had its way I probably would have sacked every handsome man in my circle…There were quite a few--

I proceeded to ask more questions in hopes of clearing my head of the terrible (yet delicious) thoughts I was currently having and no doubt projecting to the poor man.

“Has this happened before?” I pointed to the pillow again and then hastily jerked my hand away when he moved the pillow to stare at the tent in his pants. _It was actually pretty big_ … I mentally slapped myself after the thought.

“It gets excited when I wake up but then it goes away after I use the privy or walk around.” (Ah, that would explain the mess in the room…). He continued, “This time it won’t go away. _Throbbing, aching, heat in my stomach, release, begging to be let free--”_ I stopped his words with a finger to his lips and shuddered at the thoughts he was recalling. I recovered and returned my hand to the bed.

His crystalline blue eyes traveled over my face as he gently brought a hand up to touch my forehead. I froze as a look of concentration blossomed across his face. He traced the curving form of the valleslin around my right eye, down my check, and continued until his willowy pale fingers came to the top of my shirt, right above my breasts. I shuddered under his touch and wondered what he was doing. This wasn’t the innocent Cole I knew; he seemed to marvel at the shivers and goosebumps that crawled over my exposed skin as he traced invisible lines across the rim of my blouse.

 _“Shuddering, shivering, sweaty, does he know what he’s doing to me?”_ he whispered, undivided attention hovering above my breasts.

“Cole…” barely a whisper.

“Yes?” he breathed and looked up, made eye contact with me again, concentration gone and replaced with a look of curiosity.

“Why… What are you doing?” I tried again; my body betrayed me every second. My nipples hardened under my blouse and I closed my eyes to try and focus on breathing.

“I like this. It helps the hurt. You like it.” he said it almost nonchalantly and proceeded to run his fingers along the top hem of my shirt. I blushed furiously at his last comment.

_Hell yes I liked it but that didn’t make it right!_

Cole smiled faintly again as if he remembered something, gently grabbed the loose fabric on my shoulders, and began to pull my blouse down exposing more bare skin.

I startled and looked at him, his erection a constant reminder of what was happening, and stopped his hands with my own.

“Cole what are you…” I barely managed to whisper out.

“You hurt too, _wanting, waiting, warm, wet. Alone at night no one hears my whispers for release, pressure building, mind numbing, blond hair messily plastered against his forehead, he’ll never come to me_ …”

He stopped when a pained expression overcame my features; eyes shut tight, bottom lip between my teeth. “I can help the hurt. You can help my hurt,” again in his matter-of-fact tone. He stared directly into my eyes and smiled sweetly. He looked so handsome and vulnerable as he sat next to me with his hands still on my shoulders. I eyed his lanky form. The way his thigh muscles wrapped around tightly, how his broad shoulders nearly dwarfed mine, pale skin tight around his shoulders. His cock twitched and I stifled a jump and girly squeal when he took a hand from my shoulders and wrapped it cautiously around his length.

“It doesn’t listen to me,” he looked at me for guidance and I covered my mouth with a hand, again stifling an immature, childish giggle. If this went on any longer I would be permanently stained light crimson.

I couldn’t help but wonder if he would even feel sexual gratification and lust—

My train of thought was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath followed by a whimper and I whipped my head around to stare at Cole as he stroked his throbbing length, a look of surprise on his features; a surprise, no doubt, mirrored by my own. I flushed, heat radiated through my core, and had to stifle a moan as I watched him pleasure himself, his piercing blue eyes glazed over in what had to be lust as he caught me staring at him. _What has come over him? Is he reacting to the feelings and thoughts whizzing through my mind? Is that how he knows what to do? He’s sifting through my fantasies to ‘help’ me?_

“It’s your turn,” he mumbled huskily. I shuddered at the tone of his voice, so laced with need and longing. He scooted farther back; the back of his knees pressed firmly against the side of the bed, and used his arms behind him to support his weight. He breathed shallowly and stared at me with a look that made me melt inside. His skin reflected the moonlight that streamed through the window and I longed to see it reflect off his naked form. I wanted to lavish his body with attention, showing no mercy as I ripped his tunic up and off and licked, bit, kissed, every inch of him. I grabbed his hat and threw it across the room. He shuddered. I broke.

“Cole?” He looked up expectantly, eyes still glazed but hopeful, “Can you move to the middle of the bed and lie down?” I asked nervously. He nodded and got up eagerly to lean his back against the head board, body propped up by mountains of pillows. I crawled toward him, eyes never leaving hid face, and straddled his legs between my thighs, his erection like a barrier separating us.

“It’s very warm,” he said fondly, staring down, and I flushed a bright crimson. _“I…”_ I barely heard him whisper as his hand came down to cover my mound and a finger caressed my aching center. I shuddered and fell forward, barely holding myself up above him. I felt my hair move off my shoulder and a warm mouth claim the soft skin of my neck. A wet tongue darted out and hesitantly licked and I moaned in his ear. His breathing became ragged and strained. _This pleasure is definitely not one sided…_ I grew increasingly wet at the thought and the feel of his long nimble fingers as they caressed me through my clothes.

I grabbed his hand and corrected myself so that I slightly hovered over his upper thighs. He looked up at me with a heated expression, and I roughly claimed his mouth with my own. He hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing what to do, and I licked his lower lip and brought it into my mouth, sucking gently. I pulled away, unsure of how to show him what to do. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, concentration clear on his face. He then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss and forced my mouth open with his tongue. I gasped against his mouth and shivered as our tongues waged war. ‘ _Quick learner’_ was the only coherent thought through my mind.

Unable to take it any longer I broke the kiss and fingered the hem of his shirt, thumbs rubbing the thin skin over his hipbones. He bucked his hips and gasped lightly when my fingers brushed the base of his shaft. It was then that he looked up at me in wonder, his blue eyes shined with mischief, “I might like being human…”

I smiled devilishly and gently tugged his tunic up and over his head, and messed his blond hair in the process. I sat back and stared. He was beautiful. His skin was like polished ivory in the moonlight and his shoulders and stomach muscles were wonderfully defined in taut waves that continued to narrow until they reached protruding hip bones. Those intense frosty orbs continued to stare at me like a man drowned in carnal need. I kissed his lips, his cheek, and licked and nibbled the skin on his collarbone. His breath became ragged once more and sucked in sharply when I bit the skin beneath his pec. “Gwen…” he moaned my name and I shivered. I no longer had any doubts that becoming more human opened him up to all things that defined a man. Despite his innocence he could no more hold the feelings of need every man had. I was honored and flattered that he possibly shared my feelings for him, if not just to satisfy the ache in his trousers, his ‘hurt’.

I began to tug at the hem of his pants when a hand stopped me. “I want to see you,” he all but breathed and I let willowy gentle fingers pull my blouse off, breast strap still intact. He grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed softly, a whimper escaped my closed lips and he looked at me curiously. “They are soft…” Eyebrows crossed in concentration, he proceeded to grab my other breast and knead them both, and my nipples hardened as his fingers came so close to touching. His face contorted as he tried to pull the fabric off my skin, a frustrated whine escaping his lips. I giggled softly and took the strap off and his face lit up with curiosity as he eyed my hard nipples. He pinched one between thumb and forefinger and I jumped, closed my eyes, and moaned loudly. “Does this help the hurt?” He asked in a husky whisper and I could have died.

“Cole… how…why are you—“ my question was halted when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer, my hands stuck to my sides, his throbbing shaft wedged between us. His body shuddered as if in pain and I rolled my hips along his cock evilly and he gasped and moaned. “Ahhh”, and buried his head in my chest. “Are you alright Cole?” I smugly asked his neck, insanely turned on that I caused him this much pleasure. _We haven’t even really started yet…_

“Ye…yes…” he managed to breathe out, “it hurts again, _tingling, warm feelings in my stomach, searing hot liquid through my veins, throbbing, I need…I don’t understand. Bull said it would stop.”_ He whispered fiercely and slowly let go of his death grip on me, I used the distraction to crawl backwards on his legs. This time I didn’t give him a chance to stop me and pulled his pants and undergarment down and off. He moaned when his throbbing erection came free of its bindings and I stifled a gasp at the size of him. _No wonder it hurt all smushed up in his pants…_

I grabbed his cock with one hand and he froze as an unknown expression graced his handsome features. I watched his charcoal covered eyelashes flutter and his mouth open and close as I slowly pumped his length. He breathed out quickly and his head tilted back in pleasure as a moan escaped his lips. I constantly had to remind myself who was in front of me as it seemed unreal that it would ever be Cole. The innocent spirit of compassion, how I corrupted him so easily. I shivered at the guilt and momentarily stopped.

“It’s… ok.” He had tilted his head back to look at me, bruised mouth hanging slightly open, breathless, “you help the hurt. I help your hurt. I…” he fumbled for the right words to say, “I like the…pleasure…the warm feelings. My skin… tingles where you touch me. Is this what it feels like to be truly human?” He whispered the last as if in awe. I finally caught his gaze; his eyes bore holes into my soul. His chiseled features reflected the instinctual need for release and he grabbed my hand and brought it back down to grasp his throbbing shaft. “I need… I _want_ …” he forced the words out between clenched teeth, a muscle working beneath his jaw and a deep growl emanated from his chest.

I continued to slowly pump my hand up and down and knelt down between his legs. He moaned softly and I hesitantly hovered my mouth above his throbbing need causing him to tense and nearly stop breathing. I brought my mouth down and gently licked the tip. He sucked in a breath so quickly I thought he would choke and he gripped the sheets beside him until his knuckles blanched white as I licked up and down his length. I bobbed my head and twirled my tongue around his cock mercilessly. He bucked his hips and his head rolled back. I brought my free hand down to tease myself, parted my wet lips and rubbed my sensitive nub. I moaned around him and the vibration it caused made him buck his hips once again and whimper softly in arousal. I continued slurping his cock until he was breathing heavily, and meeting my mouth with every thrust. His body shuddered and his shaft twitched and as his breathing became more frantic, I stopped. His eyes locked with mine and he whimpered loudly. “I need… more…” his voice raspy, laced with lust.

I pulled my undergarments off; now we were both bared to the moonlight. He eyed my naked form, top to bottom and he placed his hands on my hips and squeezed gently, a wondering expression on his face. I walked forward on my knees to straddle him once again; this time my aching need hovered anxiously above him.

“ _Cole?”_ a whisper, his handsome face looked up from where he was staring at my mound, crystal blue eyes glazed over and mouth slightly open. _“There is no turning back after this…”_

“ _Please…”_

I brought my hips down slowly and guided his cock between my glistening folds. He hissed out a breath when the tip entered and moaned when I continued to slowly descend until his length was situated firmly and wholly inside me.

“ _Wet, warm, wanting. Tight, it… squeezes around me. Touching… everything, every inch.”_ He barely managed to whisper through clenched teeth; I felt his cock twitch inside me and I moaned. He filled me entirely. His hands gripped my waist tighter as I moved above him, pumped my legs to create friction, and relished in the feeling of his thick shaft as it stretched me wide.

He began to meet my thrusts, using his hands on my hips to pull me down faster and faster, our joining making a loud slapping noise in the silence. “Muh ughhh” he groaned out, his head thrown back in bliss as he stood on the edge. I slowly came to a stop astride him.

This time he looked at me incredulously as if I had slapped him. I giggled and dismounted, only to crawl forward, my ass up in the air, swaying back and forth. I parted my legs and curled a finger towards me, egged him to kneel and take me from behind. He must have read what I wanted because he got up, knelt before me and savagely grabbed my hips. Without pretense he plunged his throbbing length deep inside me. He moaned again as he took me mercilessly, his groin slapping against my ass as he pounded further and further into me. My muscles clenched and I heard him grunt in response; my walls squeezing his thick cock even tighter. The pressure continued to build until a spark ignited inside my belly and I buried my face in the sheets and moaned as an orgasm rolled over me.

Cole’s actions became frantic, the hands on my sides clasping hard enough to bruise and I heard him whimper and moan louder with every thrust. “Gwen…I feel… I can’t…” confusion graced his handsome features as he continued to ride me. “Cole…”

I whispered his name and he came undone, his head thrown back in ecstasy; he thrust shallowly a few more times until he completely spent himself inside me.

His hands shook and when he pulled out of me he shuddered and sat down upon the head board once again. I crawled next to him and laid my head on his shoulder and gently ran light touches along his stomach.

“I…like being human,” he pondered breathlessly.

“I’m glad,” the last thing I felt were hands gently running through my hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this quite a bit. It was terrible haha.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to get rid of the chapters and condense it to one long continuous story. I'll miss all 50+ of your awesome and encouraging comments but I feel it reads better like this. Love you all!


End file.
